finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Balmung (weapon)
.]] Balmung is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually takes the form of a powerful sword or greatsword. Appearances Final Fantasy X Balmung is Tidus's sword taking appearance of Variable Steel. Its primary abilities are Triple Overdrive and Overdrive → AP. Final Fantasy XI The Balmung is a greatsword used by Dark Knights that are at least level 70. It has a damage of 80, a delay of 480, reduces HP by 5%, increases Accuracy by 5, Attack by 13, and has an additional effect of Dispel. It can only be bought from other players or dropped from Fafnir. ''Final Fantasy XIV Balmung is a weapon for Dark Knights. It can be purchased with tokens obtained from the repeatable quest . ''Final Fantasy XV Balmung is the most powerful weapon for Noctis only when used against daemons despite having the highest strength boost. Like all other weapons in Final Fantasy XV that were designed to be used on daemons, they deal extra damage to them, but reduced damage to all other enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics Balmung is the second best fell sword, a two-handed weapon usable by Dark Knights. Like all fell swords, its power increases the lower its user's Faith stat is. It has an Attack power of 32, inflicts Stop, and can only be obtained through Melee in the War of the Lions version. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Balmung is a level 90 sword that adds 63 to a character's ATK and +40% to a character's initial Bravery. It can be obtained in the Labyrinth by trading 158,000 gil, an Icebrand, a Delight of Conflict, and Wanderer's Hope x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Balmung is one of Garland's unlockable weapons. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing it from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy appearances Blood of Bahamut Balmung is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery FFX Weapon - Sword 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Balmung.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFF2015 Balmung Garland.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Balmung (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Balmung FFX SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Balmung SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Balmung FFX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Balmung SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FFAB Balmung FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFRK Balmung FFXI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXI. FFRK Balmung FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Trivia * Being the weapon of a hero and associated with the Dark Sword series of weapons and the Dark Knight class, appears to draw inspiration of the juxtaposition of powerful yet ruthless Norse Vikings against the chivalrous Francia originated Knight, and to how the Völsunga saga is often fraught with elements of intrigue and human fault. * Being capable of inflicting the Stop status likely refers to a scene in the Nibelunglied; the wife of Siggurd, Kriemhild, is struck at the waist by Hildebrand, the mentor of Dietrich von Bern, who was disgusted with her ploys for vengeance. Though she claims to feel no pain or harm, Hildebrand drops a ring for Kriemhild to pick up, only for her to fall apart. Category:Swords